mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Carolyn Ashley Taylor (Mitchell X)/Gallery
Concept artwork A-2-.jpg|Amy in the early French intro for the Sonic Boom TV series. A-1.jpg|Amy in the early French intro for the Sonic Boom TV series. RoL concept artwork 41.jpg|Group concept of Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. Sonic boom the game.jpg|Group concept of Amy, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. SBRoL Concept Artwork with Sticks!.png|Group concept artwork of Amy, Sonic, Tails, Sticks and Knuckles. Snapshot_-_15.png Fire&IceConcept17.jpg Bea and Amy concept.png ScubaSonicAmyKnuckles.png Cannes concept.jpg Cannes concept 2.jpg Cannes concept 3.jpg Artwork Sonic Boom.jpg|The original teaser image of Sonic Boom (Amy is the shadow to the far right). Sonic Boom CG.jpg|Teaser image of Amy and the other characters in Sonic Boom. Sonic_Boom_Amy.jpg|Promotional artwork Amy Sonic boom.png|Promotional artwork Sonic Boom promotional with Sticks.jpg|Promotional artwork Sonicboomfb2.png|Promotional artwork Pusher sonic boom.jpg|Promotional artwork Sonic Boom Amy 2.png Amy-Rose image player 432 324.jpg Sonic boom cg 2.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 3.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 6.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 9.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 11.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 22.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 27.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Boomvectorstyleguide4.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' Boomvectorstyleguide1.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' Amy1_3D_Amy_1_Enerbeam_RGB.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative A2_Amy_02_B_PENCIL_15-oct-Ink.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative PSD_SB_KEY_GROUP_V_CMYK_005-1.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative GR8_3D_Group_8_CapturedEggman_RGB.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative 2ee392 51e2be97bcee4fb18c917fdf9977a711.png Amy (Boom) profile.png|Amy's Twitter profile SBRoL Concept Artwork.png|''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Profile SBRoL Amy.jpg|Amy's 's Japanese profile for Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. AmyFire&Ice 2.png|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Amy (Sonic Boom (Fire & Ice)).png|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Team Sonic.jpg|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Squad.jpg|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Amy icon (Sonic Dash 2).png|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Damien-mammoliti-christmas-costumes.jpg|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Sonic Boom christmas.png|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Cannes poster.jpg SonicBoomHulu.jpg Amy Twitter teaser.jpg AmyCNA.png|Cartoon Network Asia TeamSonicNewExpression.jpg Screenshots ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Beta Sonic Boom Team Shot.jpg Knuckles Sonic Boom game.png Sonicboomscreen1.jpg Sonicboomscreen3.jpg Sonicboomscreen4.jpg Sonic Boom Sonic and Amy Battling Robots.png Sonic Boom Sonic and Amy Level.png Sonic Boom Cutscene 1.png Final Tails Knuckles Amy horrified..png Amysfacethough.png Sanicboomtogether.png Ohsanic.png Ohknuckles.png Yadon'tsay.png Amyface.png Tailswatyoudoing.png [[Sonic Boom (TV series)|''Sonic Boom (TV series)]] Screenshot 2016-12-12 at 10.45.19 AM.png Amy SBTVE32014 1.png Sonic and AmySBTVE32014 1.png IMG 1548.PNG IMG_1543.PNG Amy using piko hammer0.png Knuckles victory.png Night Service Snakes and Sandwiches - DaveMadson Vines.JPG SBEP5 lady.png 1nKxgbi.jpg Amy the Sad Clown.png RItLKLK.jpg 4OccBQZ.png Supernanny - You're Squishing Me!.jpg Gimme 5, Knux.png 5sI2iGi.jpg Eggman the Mr. Popularity.png NkuqkoYdvT1r1mcgyo1 1280.png JQPKWq3.jpg BsTUp5O.jpg GAaCOe0.jpg Team Not-Sonic.png Oh yeah, Sonic is back baby.png ZCfYVLQ.jpg I Once Worked In A Pizza - YouTube Poop Vines.JPG 1596900 10153196474067418 620747949366818722 o.jpg YH6uQEd.png X0XRZsH.png LPMF3.png LPMF2.png Microsoft Sam Just Couldn't Resist.jpg|Sonic and Amy embarrassed about Eggman's movie review 9 Trillion Megabytes Of Ram - Microsoft Sam Vines.jpg|Hire a stuntman Sesame Street Comes From 10 to 0! Enjoy the awesome countdown! Look out from September 12 to October 3!.jpg|I'm bossy and overbearing Toy Stunt Bike Dominoes - Rooster Teeth Vines.jpg|Amy crossing her arms FIACW_Sonic_and_Amy.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 9.09.47 AM.png Wow.png Victory.png Ready to fight one on one.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 11.18.20 AM.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 10.32.04 AM.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 10.20.05 AM.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 10.01.42 AM.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 4.34.10 PM.png Guess that means we go.png BS shocked faces.png Give the bone back.png Sorry about the door.png Care to do the honors.png Yeah I know.png Oh and I quit.png FOS Happy Amy.png FOS Amy.png Too bad it won't be in the magazine.png BS Team Sonic watching Buster transform.png Slime food and fur.png Slime in fur.png MFS Fighting stance.png MFS Sonic and Amy.png SB Sonic and Amy.png MFS Sonamy Moment.png Not always proper to be proper.png FPB Sonic and Amy.png Sonic boom tv series sonic and amy by luniicookiez-d8kseh4.png UYW.jpg You cannot just throw Eggman out.png Hears Eggman laughing.png Do you promise to shape up.png Speaking of which.png EH Team Sonic.png.png Without ketchup.png Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 2.26.53 PM.png S1E35 Amy sigh 2.png S1E35 Amy sigh.png I knew you fall for me.png S1E02_Amy_Rose.png S1E10 Amy Rose.png Supernanny_-_Don't_Build_Yet.png Screenshot 2016-10-15 at 11.23.27 PM.png S1E16 Pizza.png FOS_Amy_and_Eggman.png S2E01 waiting in line.png S2E01 I can be a hero too.png S2E01 Happy villagers.png SB S02E01 IMG 2.jpg I have rotten fruit to dispose of.png S2E01 Tommy and Sonic's friends.png There is no room for ego.png S2E01 Amy Knuckles Tails Sticks.png Amy and Tommy.jpg S2E01 Battle stance.png S2E01 Team Sonic.png S2E01 Victory.png I knew it.png Cxg9FNhUAAE402Y.jpg Cxg9NxMUcAAeQLx.jpg Forget About The L's Now - PacFan884 Vines.jpg The Smiths Louder Than Bombs Track 6 - London.jpg RBR R 3.png Robot Battle Royale Screenshot 2.png S1E50 Amy.png FOS Amy and Eggman.png FOS Amy 2.png S1E48 Amy 2.png S1E48 Amy.png S1E40 Amy and Tails.png S1E27 Determine Amy.png S1E27 Amy sad.png Sonic Boom Amy is Pretty Good Job.png Amy rose the hedgehog by tanyatackett-daon3w6.jpg Watching_XYZ_-_DON'T_SAY_PUNI-CHAN.png Look at these adorable accessories.png S1E47 Amy and Eggman.png I found a cheese puff.png SB When Amy Met Zooey.png S2E05_Knuckles_Amy_and_Tails.png Unamused Amy.png Snark time.png Biggest fan screen.png If you mention that secret one more time....png Biggest fan screen.png Mark and Team Sonic.png SB Amy talk to Tails and Sonic.png AmyAndSticksErrors.png Sonic boom anything you can do i can do worse er by tanyatackett-das6xp4.jpg Frame-020.jpg Amy trapped.png AYCDICDW Amy.png S2E05 Sonic Amy and Tails.png S2E04 Amy and Sticks ready.png Amy typing on her computer.png Sonic and Amy listening to the radio.png Amy runnin.png Amy trapped.png S2E05 Amy on the ground.png S2E05 Knuckles Amy and Tails 2.png S2E07 That's odd.png Knuckles and Amy fighting Crabots.png The Smiths Hatful of Hollow Track 3 - These Things Take Time.JPG S2E07 Amy Sonic Knuckles.png S2E07 Sonic Amy and Knuckles.png S2E07 Team Sonic.png Knuckles and Amy underwater.png Amy in her wetsuit.png Amy and Soar.png S2E07 Team Sonic staring.png Holly Wouldn't, But I Would - DaveMadson Vines.JPG Frame-025.jpg Amy rows.png Amy facepalm.png Sorry Tails!.png Sonic and Amy Strike.png Oh come on.png SnapShot538 4 zps2yf44rkw.png SnapShot539 4 zpsto6cqgu4.png The Beatles Abbey Road Track 1 - Come Together.JPG BlueForceOneFlight.png Ok3oz39juR1u5cb23o1 1280.png Ok3oz39juR1u5cb23o3 1280.png S2E13 Amy.png S2E10 Sonic and Amy.jpg S2E13 Amy 2.png Amy looking jealous.png S2E13 Sonic Tails Knuckles and Amy.png S2E13 Amy and Knuckles.png S2E13 Sonic Tails Amy and Knuckles.png Amy glow in the dark.png Amy angry.png Image galleries Mitchell X images